How to be Edward Cullen
by OMGalarm
Summary: How To Be/Twilight. The lonely nerd Edward that 'just needs a little help sometimes' gets friendly with popular Bella. Things changes when she wants to give him a makeover and take him to prom.
1. Chapter 1

**How To Be/Twilight, sort of. The lonely nerd Edward that just needs a little help sometimes gets friendly with popular Bella. What happens when she wants to give him a makeover and take him to prom?**

**Totally OOC, obviously, since Edward is weird and Bella wants to go to prom. **

**Edward goes from this; ****http://img(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/v232/Fjodur/normal_art-parents-bed(dot)jpg**

**to this; ****http://img(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/v232/Fjodur/normal_hq002(dot)jpg**** in the story. Remember to take away the (dot).**

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: How to be Edward Cullen**

**Penname: OMGalarm**

**Movie or TV Show: How To Be**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

"Who are you teamed up with for the drama project, Bells? Please say its me so we can do an impression of that car scene from Titanic," Eric Yorkie said with a wink as he sailed over the floor and slid into the chair beside me, laying his greasy arm around my shoulder.

"Dream on Yorkie," I huffed and pushed his arm away.

"You will not believe who I got teamed up with!" Jessica squealed as she came in practically skipping through the cafeteria after Eric. "Emmet McCarty! Oh my god, he's so hot. A lot can happen in late night practices in the dark auditorium, eh?"

As if that's going to happen. Everyone knew that Emmet had it bad for Rosalie Hale anyway, and Jessica next to her was like Hillary Clinton next to Angelina Jolie.

"So, who are you with, Bella?" Eric asked again.

"Edward Cullen," I shrugged. I didn't really think much about that. He'd always been the class's nerd, so engrossed in books and homework or his old rusty harmonica that'd I'd never had the chance to exchange more than a random 'hello' with him in the hallways every now and then, where he'd been blushing every time. Like he always did around girls. He was cute, in a very dorky way with his ugly old pre-school clothes, and I'd never really seen his face under the mop of unruly hair that fell flatly around his face. But he was a nerd, so he'd probably help me get a good grade without much effort.

Plus, I didn't have to get groped by Yorkie.

I laughed to myself at the thought of getting groped by Edward. He probably hadn't groped anything more exciting than his mom's breasts when he was a newborn.

"Good luck with _that_," Jessica snorted before she kept rambling about how she was going to seduce Emmet. Yeah, good luck with _that_.

.

"Hey, Cullen!" After my last class I'd been looking for Edward, ready to discuss what we were going to do for the assignment. I found him finally in the vacated library, his nose practically buried between the pages of Lord of the Rings. Nice, we'd have something to talk about at least, I mentally noted.

He looked up like a deer caught in headlights, and his eyes became wide as saucers when he saw me. He jerked the book closed and obviously tried to shove it into his book bag before I could see it, but it only resulted in his chair flipping over, sending Edward flailing to the floor in a flurry mess of limbs that he obviously didn't have much control over.

"I'm sorry I scared you!" I said, and ran over to help him up. He got to his feet awkwardly, and blushed deep crimson as I brushed off the back of his old, faded adidas trench coat. Which had most likely belonged to his mom. "Are you okay?"

"Uhhh. Um, yeah. I'm okay. Happens a lot," he stuttered, looking at me with wide eyes and an embarrassed smile. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I chuckled. "So, we're partners in crime, huh?"

"Wha-at?" he breathed, and the blush flooded over his cheeks again. Damn, he was worse than me in middle school.

"The drama project. You know the one we got assigned this morning. Two students work together and choose a movie they summarize in a ten-minute play. We're partners, if you didn't see?"

"Oh. Oh! Oh yeah, yeah I saw. Heh," he said, looking down at the floor while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

This is going to require some work, I thought to myself before he tripped over his feet and fell back into the chair. A lot of work.

"So, you got any ideas?" I said with a smile, trying to be as un-scary as I could manage as I sat down in the chair opposite from him.

"Umm. I've given it some thought, yeah. You?" he said, looking at me behind a fringe hanging in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, actually, I was thinking about something Tim Burton, maybe? Most people choose scenes from the classics just to impress, but I thought it'd be cool to do something a little inventive, since we can choose whichever movie we want this year" I suggested. His face lit up and he looked at me with disbelief, almost.

"Really? I was thinking about the same thing actually! I've been watching a lot of his films lately, and it'd fucking ace to do some of that. I was thinking, like Edward Scissorhands?" he grinned. He sat up straighter in his chair looking at me, and for a moment he stopped with the scratching.

Wow, talk about personality change. I imagined he was the kind of guy to ramble on and on when he was set on the right subject. If it was Tim Burton and Tolkien, be my fucking guest. I could really like this guy.

"Awesome!" I smiled back at him, and he returned the smile awkwardly, again. I could see him blushing before he ducked his head. His mouth had obviously run ahead of him. "You're playing Edward then, or what?" I said jokingly, and he laughed a little, taking a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself down. It was hilarious, this guy obviously found _me_ intimidating.

We spent about half an hour noting down ideas and talking about cool things we could add, and I could see him relax his shoulders more, and he almost stopped stuttering. In some sentences. Almost. It was adorable.

.

Every Monday and Wednesday the next three weeks, we spent our afternoons in the auditorium, practicing for the piece we'd written.

I didn't know when it happened, but Edward Cullen appeared to be one of the funniest, sweetest guys I'd ever met. Sure, he'd still blush and stutter sometimes when I came too close, or when I joked with him or said something dirty. But then he'd gather himself and talk back at me, tease me and laugh with me, and tell incredibly funny jokes. We had the same taste in movies and music, and the boy could for sure hold a discussion when he was enthusiastic. I listened for hours about his theories on LOST and Batman and everything else he was interested in. And I actually learned a lot. He obviously did more than homework.

He wasn't afraid to say something that made him sound dorky, basically because he indeed was, and it made me feel completely at ease when I was with him. He wasn't afraid to lose his cool, because he had none. I found myself saying ridiculous things myself, laughing and joking about things that would have made my others friends look at me with their eyebrows up in their hairline. It was oddly… relaxing.

"I _love_ this riff," he gushed with a dreamy expression as we listened to Nirvana together on my iPod. We lay on our backs, side by side on the stage, exhausted after our final practice that had gotten a little out of hand. We'd been running around, exaggerating our lines and waving with our hands, laughing our asses off.

"Booaoaaww!" he shouted, writhing around playing air guitar, while half-heartedly singing along to the lyrics. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

"Oh my freaking god Cullen, stop torturing the cat," I laughed as I lay on my side watching his little show. He stilled then, and blushed as he laughed of himself.

"You're damn lucky Swan, not many people have heard the mighty alluring singing voice of Edward Cullen," he snorted.

"You're such a dork," I snorted right back and twisted him in a headlock.

.

The performance came and went perfectly, and even though our Edward Scissorhands collaboration stood a little out between all the Shakespeare and Jane Austen, we got an A, and one hell of an applause. To everybody's, and maybe especially Edward's surprise, I found myself hanging out with Edward every day at school. During the past weeks of the project we had spent the lunch hours on our assignment, and it had become a dear habit to me, which I wouldn't let go.

Instead of listening to Alice and Rosalie rambling about clothes and giving Jessica the skunk eye, or watching Emmet try to get into Rosalie's pants during lunch, I would drag Edward over to our table and talk about Transformers and the Simpson and fucking Hellboy, and I had the time of my life.

It took about a week before I think he even realized that he was really sitting on the _it-table_, and then followed a week of shaky hands and stuttering before he fell more or less at ease. Unless he had to converse with someone else than me, that is. That didn't happen often though, as the rest of the group mostly zoned out our outrageous discussions and grunts and giggles and whatnot. A month had passed, and before I even knew it, was fucking BFF with Edward freaking Cullen.

.

"I don't get why all chicks are dropping their panties for Malfoy, damn, all Potter fan fiction is fucking filled to the brim with bad-boy blondie working his way into the pants of unknowing naïve witches. I swear, they even sweat when he's paired with _Snape_. What is it with you girls panting all melodramatically for the guys that just reeks no-no?" Edward said where he lay on the school lawn, flailing his arms around as he ranted.

"You know it's every girl's deepest desire to tame the heart of the unattainable. It's just the way it is, deal or go read Harry/Ron or something, I know you like it," I teased.

It was late may, some weeks from the summer vacation, and the first sunny day in Forks for months. I lay against a tree next to Edward, arguing back and forth about the issue of the day.

"What the hell is Stanley doing over there, hanging up her panties to dry?"

I looked in the same direction, finding Jessica hanging up a bright pink, huge banner. I snorted.

"Not today. That's the prom poster."

"Oh," he groaned. "I didn't think I'd ever say something like this, but I'd actually prefer it to be her panties."

"You don't go to prom?" I asked. I didn't know him the last years, so I couldn't remember if I'd seen him there or not.

"Doh. I can't say I'm a man of pride, but lonely boy doing jerky dance moves alone in a corner? Even I have more self-respect than that," he snorted.

"Go with me," I said almost before the thought had crossed my mind.

"No time for jokes Swan, I have to watch if Stanley falls on her ass. This shit is fucking golden."

"I'm serious, go to prom with me," I insisted. He looked up at me then, frowning. It took several seconds before he gathered up a response.

"You want to go to prom, with _me_?" he said with disbelief and started plucking grass out of the grown.

"Yes! I really want to go, and I want no one else by my side but you. You don't really have a choice," I grinned. I rather liked this idea, this year I might not get felt up by whatever teenage boy that usually asked me, eager to cup a feel and maybe even get to second base.

I liked this idea a lot.

"Okay, if I get to hang with you," he smiled timidly. "I don't have a tux, though."

I thought about bringing him to Seattle for that when a glorious idea formed in my head. I could practically see the light bulb pop up in front of my face. I gave him my most evil smirk.

"What?"

"I have an idea."

"Uh-oh."

"And you can't say no. I take you shopping for some clothes. Something to wear for prom, plus plus. Freshening up your wardrobe a little… okay, a lot. _And_, you're getting a new haircut and products to wear in it. And some fucking confidence, by Bella, appearance coach extraordinaire. Seriously, you got _nothing_ to lose,"

"Well thanks for that," he frowned.

"You love my honesty," I winked.

"Okay, I'm in."

.

It was the day before prom, and we were doing the shopping we'd agreed on. Edward didn't whine and complain about our long hours of store trotting as I thought he would. He'd been blatantly refusing at first, when he found out that I was going to buy things for him, but when I told him about my parent's ridiculous taste for alcohol and lame cocktail parties he went along with it, reassured that my money didn't go to anything more useful anyway.

He was the only one who knew that I was really just some accessory in my parent's dandy upper-Fork side life. Just like I was the only one who knew that his parent's thought that there was something seriously wrong with him.

Really, I think he was a little excited about the prospect of bringing on his cool a little.

We got him a nice suit first, for prom, before I made him plow though fancy stores, purchasing jeans, t-shirts and other clothes that made him look less third grade than the clothes he currently wore.

I had to admit I was a little baffled when I saw his body revealed from the big, workout jerseys and sweatpants. Standing there in slim jeans and a tight fitting grey t-shirt, it was apparent that Edward _had muscles_. So the kung fu did some good. He blushed deeply when he saw me staring.

"Uh, does it look bad?" he said and scratched the back of his neck as he always did when he was really insecure.

"Oh no, you're totally buying this!" I squealed, and skipped off to get more clothes for him.

Three hours and five heavy bags later, we headed off to the hairdresser. I had brought pictures of a celebrity that got the perfect bronze, half long locks swiped up in a messy cow lick, just like I imagined he'd look good in, and gave it to the hair dresser. She grinned when I told her about his little makeover, and promised me she'd do miracles with the scissors.

An hour later, Edward walked out the saloon into the waiting lounge where I sat reading Cosmo, and I swear my jaw hit the ground and angels fell down from the sky.

He was wearing the Indie-ish attire I'd gotten him earlier, and with this new hair style it wasn't only his well-shaped body that came out into the light, but a fucking eminent, wonderful, _beautiful_ face.

I'd always thought that Edward had a sweet face, and I'd been thinking about his chiseled, pretty jawbone on more than one occasion. But nothing could have prepared me for this. His hair had gone from dull brown to golden bronze, it was short in the back and styled up in the front, and showed off all the glory that was Edward's face.

For the first time, I saw how amazingly broad and well-shaped his jaw was, how sexy and high his cheekbones was, and that he had a sharp, straight nose and thick eyebrows, obviously plucked my a god.

"Oh holy shit!" I exhaled in awe, and he slumped his shoulders and scratched his neck. "Edward. _Edward_!"

"You think it looks good?" he asked timidly.

"Good? You look like Brad Pitt and Viggo Mortensen in one," I grinned and walked up to him. I took his face in my hands and watched him with awe. "Edward, you're… sexy."

I was surprised he didn't pass out by all the blood that suddenly rushed to his head. His face became a deep crimson that would have put any in-season tomato to shame.

"T-thanks," he smiled shyly. I just had to look at him a little more before I was able to turn away, pay, and pull him out of the saloon.

As we walked over to the store where I wanted to look for a dress, I noticed several girls looking at him in a way that I guessed was pretty much the same way I was looking at him right then. Surprisingly, I could feel a hint of jealousy boiling in my stomach. I had never considered the idea of other girls being interested in Edward before, I was used to having him all to myself. And I noticed that that was just the way I liked it to be.

He patiently watched as I tried on a several dresses, even giving an opinion on them. When I walked out in a midnight blue silk dress that flared out at the waist, he spluttered and stared, and I knew that this was definitely the dress I was getting. It felt weirdly pleasing, having him look at me like that.

He didn't even notice that the girl who worked there tried to flirt with him. I wondered if it was because he thought that girls just didn't flirt with him, or if he was distracted.

.

Later in the day, we went to his place to eat and do the 'confidence practice'.

He always walked around slumping his shoulders and subbing with his feet, trying to be invisible wherever he went. And that needed to change, because this Edward, he was not invisible. He just needed to realize how great he was.

I wondered how I'd lacked to see how he really looked. New clothes and a haircut isn't a magic spell, all of this lay underneath the surface all the time. I had to admit, I had found myself swooning a couple of times before the change when he'd sent me a crooked smile or looked at me with those damn green sparkly eyes he had. But it had always confused me, because I looked at Edward like the brother I never had. But I realized that there was no sibling love in that swooning.

"Earth to Bella, earth to Bella," Edward chuckled and waved his hand in front of my face. I'd zoned out watching him and thinking about my new revelations.

We'd ordered Chinese before we drove home, and was eating it on his Spiderman-clad bed while watching TV like we always did. Usually, we tried to stay as much at my place as possible, because his parents came in like every third second checking up on us, asking about what we were doing and how school had been and blah blah. I had overheard that they 'didn't trust that Swan girl for one second' because his mom had gone to school with my mom, and if I was anything like her I was stealing Edward's virtue five ways to Sunday. Thank you for that.

At least at my place we had some peace and quiet, mostly because my parents didn't care if we bred a whole farm of kids in there, or because they were away doing their thing. Or doing each other.

I'd been embarrassed at first that Edward got to see this side of me. But when I told him, he said that he was just as embarrassed over his situation. And we agreed that it wasn't really our fault, and at least we hadn't ended up like them.

"Heh, I fell out a little," I said as he kept waving in my face. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying, we've watched this Friends episode a gazillion times before, didn't you have some 'killer moves' to show me?" he grinned.

"Oh, right," I said. "Yeah, let's get the show on. Come here."

I placed him in front of me on the floor and used my hands to straighten up his back and lift his chin.

"Like this, understand? Now walk."

He walked for about three meters around me before his shoulders fell forward again.

"What!" he said as I scolded him. "I can't concentrate with you watching me like that."

Fifteen minutes later I had him strutting around, exaggerating his movements with his nose in the ear, and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Come here, little maiden, have a walk with me," he said in a pompous voice and laced his arm with me.

We strolled around the room laughing, which resulted in trashing around and eventually a wrestling match on his bed. I lost to his fierce kung fu moves, and sighed as we fell silent on our sides, watching each other.

"Thank you," he said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For doing this to me. Helping me. My parents have been telling me since I was ten that I'm fucked up with my nerdy, looser ways, but never once have they tried to actually do something about it, except from giving me a even worse confidence. It feels… it feels like someone for once believes in me."

This made me smile widely.

"I do believe in you, Edward. I'm just doing this to make you believe in yourself. Apropos, where _are_ your parents?"

"They're away," he said silently, and I noticed that he was _right there_, and we were tangled together on his narrow bed, and if I just shifted forward a little…

I didn't have to, because he did. He leaned forward, just an inch, making our noses touch and then he shifted his head a little to the side. I kept eye contact even though he was so close that he was all blurry, and then our mouths touched, just barely. I felt the skin on his lips softly meet mine, and then he closed his eyes.

I leaned forward, so our lips touched fully, and I lifted my hand to his face, pressing him close to me. I felt him gasp deeply, shaking against me, and the feeling of his warm breath right against mine made me gasp with him.

His arm curled around my waist, securing us in an even closer embrace, and I just fucking tingled all over. I shifted my head a little more to the side as our lips moved against each other. I took his lower lip between mine, carefully, and stroked the side of his face and hair. He was so soft, so delicate, and I understood that he had never kissed anyone before. For some reason this made me insanely happy. He was mine to touch, and no one else had touched what I was now touching. He was mine.

I groaned and lost control then, and rolled us over so that I lay tight against him, straddling him. I grasped his chin with both hands and both his arms fell around my waist, clutching me against him.

And then me moaned softly and it was the most alluring sound I had ever heard.

I opened my lips, gasping against his, and his opened too, tentatively. It was so exciting when the tip of my tongue touched his lips slowly, and his snuck out to touch mine. I slid my tongue against his, into his mouth, and he grasped me closer to him. I roamed softly around his mouth, and let him explore me for the first time.

"Edwaaaard! Edwaaaard!"

He sat up so fast that our foreheads clunked together and I fell back on the bed. We both groaned and palmed our heads as Edward's mom ran wailing up the stairs to his room. She entered not a second later, panic evident on her face as she inspected the crime scene. When she noted that we sat at least four inches away from each other and had all our clothes on, she took a deep breath.

"Edward. Bella. Hi. I just wanted to let you know that we are home," she said, panting.

"Yeah, I noticed," Edward said, and thankfully she didn't notice his sarcasm.

When she left and was safely out of hearing distance, we fell together laughing.

"I think I need to get going anyway," I said when we'd calmed down. "Practice what you learned, yeah?" I winked.

I almost tingled out of my skin when he kissed me goodbye, and it resulted in a make out session against his door.

.

"Bella, Edward is here!" the maiden shouted from downstairs. I was standing in front of my full-length mirror, looking at myself in my prom dress, my hair curled slightly and put up with pins. I gave myself a nervous nod before I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs.

I grinned widely when I saw Edward standing there, more handsome than ever. He had managed well to contain his hair, and it was brushed up nicely, though still in a sexy disarray. And he looked amazingly good his black suit and white button down. And he was staring at me with awe.

"Wow, Bella, you're beautiful," he gasped.

"Why, thank you," I smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, handsome."

I ran down the last steps and embraced him.

"You're hot," I whispered in his ear, so that my life long maid wouldn't hear it where she stood with tears in her eyes.

Half an hour later we were outside the gym hall that was already filled with music and laughter.

"Are you excited?" I asked him. I knew that no one else had seen him since the makeover, and I knew they'd be shocked. I had already received a lecture from my friends that 'I just couldn't go to prom with _Edward Cullen_, what are you, insane,' but I knew that they'd eat their words now. I was saddened by the thoughts I suddenly got.

"No. No, I'll be fine. You?"

"I'm afraid," I confessed. He frowned and bent over in his car seat.

"Why?"

"Because I'm used to having you all to myself, and now every chick in school is going to see how amazing you are and want into your pants. And you're going to realize how much better than me you are, and forget me," I pouted.

He laughed and looked at me with disbelief.

"Bella, you're absolutely insane," he snorted. "Can you promise me that we won't separated until we have to go home? Because every guy in school is going to want a dance with you, and I'll just be lonely boy in the corner again."

It was my time to snort and shove his chest as we got out of the car.

"Yes, that's a deal."

I was prickling with anticipation as we entered the gym doors. It was only a group of our class was there already, so they would definitely notice us when we went in.

He opened the door for me, and I clasped his hand in mine as we walked over to my friends. Rosalie was the first to turn her head and look at us, and I saw her jaw fall down as she gasped and told the others to look.

It got dead silent then as everyone turned and looked at us, disbelief practically written on their foreheads.

"Hi," I said and waved as we neared the table that was shoved again the wall.

We sat down and accepted the orange punch we got served from Eric. It took several seconds before people started looking in other directions, and the chatter started up again. Alice and Rosalie sat by my side, and their eyes drifted between Edward and I. I grinned sideways at Edward and nudged him with my elbow before we joined the conversation.

An hour later, I got dragged off to the ladies room with Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh. Eh. Gee!" Rosalie exclaimed as she shoved the three freshmen's out of the room. "Bella, what the fuck?"

"Since when did Edward become runway model of the year?" Alice chirped in.

"Are you like, dating now?" Rosalie asked after I'd explained.

"I hope so." I smiled at them. "We kissed yester day and… I'm so in love! I have been for a long time. And now I want to find him. Excuse me." With that, I fled.

The room was stuffed with dancing and talking students now, but I could easily see Edward, still in his seat. Jessica's seat had magically transported right next to his, and she sat leaning over him with awe. And he looked unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Edward, weren't you taking me dancing?" I smirked as I walked up to them, and added a kiss on the side of his mouth, just for the hell of it.

"Uh, yeah," he said and jumped out of his seat and dragged me out to the floor.

"Thank you," he laughed in my ear as we were embraced in a slow dance. I knew he wasn't exactly John Travolta on the dance floor, so we went slow, which suited me well.

"Oh, it was mostly for me," I said. "I couldn't stand to see her dirty fingers on you."

He blushed deeply then, and leaned down to kiss me. I intertwined my fingers behind his neck and opened my mouth to his. Standing there in full publicity, making out with the love of my life felt like heaven.

"Want to get out of here?" I whispered seductively in his ear. I could see it get red under my lips and he nodded fiercely.

"I'm home alone…" I suggested, which only hade his ears go even redder before he grasped my hand and pulled me outside. I wasn't sure if I should suggest sex. We had only been 'a thing' for real since last night, and I knew he was a virgin. I had to make sure he knew I would press anything.

He drove to my place scarily fast, and we went inside hand in hand.

"Edward. I just want to know that… I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. Okay? We can just sleep." I tried to smile reassuringly at him, despite how nervous I was.

We walked into my room, and he scratched his neck again. I sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling up at him. He grinned then, and sat down beside me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I have wanted you since eight grade, Bella. I'd be honored to do… that with you."

"Wow," I smiled. I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly to his, palming his cheek with one hand and intertwining my fingers in his hair with the other.

He responded quickly, laying his hands on my elbow and thigh. I grinned into his mouth.

"We're such a cliché," I said. "Having sex on prom night."

"What makes you think we'll have sex?" he responded. He gripped my thigh a little harder than I think he was aware of, which gave him away.

"What makes you think we wont?" I said snidely, and slid my leg over his so that I straddled him where he sat on the edge of the bed. He took a shaky intake of breath and palmed both my thighs.

"Nothing," he said as I kissed down his neck. I could feel his pulse running full speed as I kissed up and down the soft skin of his long neck, carefully and loving. I kissed up the side, up to his ear, and slowly licked his it, making him shudder. When I sucked the lobe into my mouth, I heard a groan deep in his chest.

"You're so amazing," I whispered into his ear. "I want to make you mine. I want you."

He trembled, I could feel it under my hands that were roaming over the back of his shirt. And I felt for him, remembering how nervous I had been the first time. And Edward had waited 18 years for this, I could imagine it was a big moment for him. And as I sucked on the skin of his neck, grasping him to me while marking him as mine, I was dead set on making this experience good for him. I had only been with experienced guys, but I knew that now I had to be in charge, and show him what to do.

His hands lay unmoving on my waist. I leaned back from his neck to touch my nose to his and look him in the eyes. I smiled at him, before I leaned forward and kissed him again. His tongue was eager, and I could feel him panting excitedly. I slid my hands up his back and over his shoulders, down to the first buttons of his shirt. As I started unbuttoning it slowly, I sucked on his tongue before leaning away to look at him again.

"I want you to touch me," I whispered. And I kept unbuttoning him one-handedly as I took his hand in mine and slowly slid it down my waist, over my hip, and slowly over the silky fabric on my thigh. I looked into his eyes, and saw the eagerness and lust there as our hands reached the hem of my dress right over my knee. I left him there, and started unbuttoning him again, with both hands. Inch for inch, I saw his muscled, white chest and touched it with my fingertips as I kept opening the buttons.

He stared down at his hand as he began to slide it up my bare thigh, slowly. He looked like he was in lust filled awe as he touched the skin of my inner thigh. He slid down his other hand, and did the same, hunching up my dress as he went. I leaned forward and kissed him again.

The kiss was fierce, more intense than any we had shared so far. We panted against each other, his breath hitching several times as his hands came higher and higher.

I had unbuttoned his shirt completely, and let my palms caress his chest and stomach for the first time. I felt the muscles move under my hands, almost vibrating with anticipation.

His hands were roaming over my hips, feeling the side of my underwear and garter belt. He moaned when he touched them for the first time. He tried to lift the dress higher, off, and I led his hand to my back, to the zipper. He undid it after some struggle, and I lifted my arms so he could pull the dress off.

I sat over him, only clad in my lace bra and underwear, and his eyes were dark and smoldering as he stared at me. His breathing was fast and uneven and his hands were in the air an inch away from my skin, quite not daring to touch. I took his hands again and lay them on my hips before slowly leading them over my stomach, over my ribs, and finally up to my breasts, making him palm them over my bra. He palmed them, and licked his lips.

He touched them softly, rolling them slightly around, stroking with his thumbs, exploring. I moaned appreciatively.

I pushed at his shoulders so he lay back on the bed, and I went with him, crawling up and off him so I lay on my back in the middle of the bed.

He quickly followed, leaning over me, and let his hands roam over my chest again. I looked at him as he touched my breasts. I sat up slightly so I could unhook my bra before I lay back down. I would teach him that later.

He looked at me then, like asking for permission before he grabbed the fabric and pulled it off my arms. He groaned when my breasts were exposed to him for the first time. He just started at the hard peaks before reaching up to touch them.

I pulled him to me and kissed him hard, and I let my hands feel his back just like he did to my skin.

I shivered by the feeling of his fingertips teasing my nipples. It was just so good. And when he leaned back to kiss my neck, I saw a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He kissed down to my collarbone, down, down until he reached an erect nipple and softly kissed it. I moaned and stroked his hair.

His hands slid down to my hips, and he fingered my garter belt.

"Take it off," I whispered, and he sat up, hovering over me. He looked down at it, and I showed him how to remove it and pull the stockings down my legs. He touched my legs all the way up to the hip again, and I could feel him shake in earnest now.

I wanted to make us even before he removed the last fabric shielding him from seeing all of me, so I sat up, facing him. I stroked his chest, down to the hem of his pants. I slid one finger inside, before I palmed his bulging arousal, just to see how he reacted.

For a second I thought he had come right then, because he shivered violently and gasped. I grinned by his blush and popped open the button of his pants before sliding down the zipper. I pushed off his pants, revealing his tenting boxers.

Superman boxers.

It made me giggle with delight, seeing that there still was a lot left of my old Edward. He only blushed harder. The delight also came from seeing his obvious length. It made me even more aroused, if possible.

He gripped my hips again, and this time I let him pull down my underwear. He pulled it off slowly, stroking my skin as he went. And when he had it off my ankles, he allowed himself to look. It was amazingly arousing, lying there spread for him, and I could imagine I was glistening.

Not taking his eyes away, he stroked up to my knees and parted them a little, so he could sit in between. He seemed to brave himself up a little before he tentatively reached out with one hand and touched the inside of my thigh, where it was wet from my arousal. And slowly, carefully, he slid his fingers up and touched between my legs for the first time.

He stroked around a little, feeling around, and I understood that I had to show him how to do this. I took his hand and led his fingers up and down a few times, before I made them circle my clit.

"There," I whispered, before letting go of his hand. He leaned on his arm as he stroked me firmly. It felt amazing, and I moaned and closed my eyes, showing him just how much I loved it.

He watched my reactions with a crooked smile on his face as he made me writhe. Suddenly, his thumb took over his ministrations on my clit, as the rest of his fingers fumbled down, searching between my folds.

I moaned when one finger made its way into me, pressing in and out slowly. I looked down at him then, and groaned loudly by what I saw. He was looking at his fingers moving around between my legs, and his eyes were practically seething with lust and desire, and his boxers looked like they were about to rip and they had a wet spot right over his cock.

I needed to take action right then, so I pushed him over to lie on his back. I attacked his lips and pushed my tongue into his mouth as I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down.

I had to crawl down the bed to get them off his legs, and when I had them discarded, I sat face to face with his impressive erection. I licked my lips and winked at him as he watched me with big eyes.

I leaned forward and licked his head and sucked a little on the sensitive string under it before engulfing him deep in my wet mouth.

And then he came.

"Oh my God! Bella, I'm so, so sorry!" he said and sat up to look at me with the saddest look I'd ever seen on his face as he petted my face and asked me over and over if I was okay.

When I had swallowed away the massive amount of pent up sexual frustration he had released in my mouth, I couldn't help but laugh so hard I cried.

He was panting furiously, sweating like he'd just spent an hour in the gym, was looking at me like he'd killed my puppy, and I found it amazingly hilarious.

"I'm so sorry I'm laughing I just… guh. You're so sweet," I said and kissed him out of his worries.

"I had no idea that was going to happen before it did," he said. "Oh god, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," I said and then smirked. "Now that we got that out of the way, we can focus on the real thing, anyway.

He looked confused for a moment before he caught my drift, and looked down at his still very hard arousal.

Virgins. I love them.

"You still want to…"

"Yes," I assured him. "Come here."

I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply, shutting up all his excuses where we stood on our knees on the bed. I was still very, very aroused, and according to the thing poking into my stomach, so was he. I let my hands wander over his sweaty torso, and I was delighted when he seemed to loose his nerves a little as his hands slid over my stomach and up to my breasts.

He massaged them both with his hands before he led one hand down, over my stomach, circling my naval, down over my pubic bone and finally down between my legs.

I mewled as a finger found my clit, and he moaned when he felt how wet I was.

Still kissing, I took a hold of his shoulders and pulled him with me as I leaned back and lay on the mattress. He rested on his arms on both sides of me, and I squealed inside when I felt all of his body resting against mine. His arousal was pulsing against my upper thigh.

I spread my legs slightly so my knees rested on both sides of his legs, making him lie in between mine, perfectly positioned. He understood where I wanted to take this, and he broke our kiss to look down at me.

"You're sure?" he asked. His voice was strained, and I could see in his eyes that he really wanted this.

"I couldn't be more sure," I said and smiled. With that, I hitched up my legs so they were resting against his sides, and his dick stroked over my arousal, making me gasp a little.

He reached one hand down to hold himself, and fumbled a little as he traced it around my pussy, looking for the right entrance. I nodded when he was right outside my opening, and slowly, he pushed.

"Goodbye Edward's virginity," I whispered.

He groaned and closed his eyes as he head slid wetly in, and I could see the sweat form on his forehead. He grasped my knee with one hand and my arm with the other and kept pushing in, inch by glorious inch.

I think it was more for him than for me that he went so excruciatingly slow, though I could feel a certain stretch, as he was very endowed.

When he was fully in, I broke our gaze to lean up and kiss him, and I slid my hands down to his waist, encouragingly.

After a few seconds he started pulling in and out, and I gasped slightly every time he pushed in. It had been a while since the last time, I hadn't had my thoughts on sleeping with other guys since I met Edward, and I had almost forgot the sweet friction this provided.

He seemed to loose control after a while and began pushing a little bit faster, replacing his knees so he could push into me with more control. I started moaning softly with his every movement, I just couldn't help it.

"Yes, just like that," I reassured him in a husky whisper. He gripped onto my waist then, and started pushing into me harder and faster, letting out little groans himself.

I could tell neither of us would hold out much longer, I could already feel the familiar sparks that tingled around the muscles he pounded into.

"Bella, I can't hold back any longer," he said, and his voice quivered. His thrusts were getting frantic.

I was about ready to let go, so I reached down to where we were connected, and stroked myself in tact with his thrust. My moans had become louder by the second.

When he gasped into my ear and took over my hand's ministrations on my clit, I let it go. I had been turned on for too long, so I came faster then I ever had, and I screamed out as I did. Edward was pounding hard and fast, making the bed slam into the wall repeatedly as we both shook with the sheer force of our climaxes. His grip on my hips was almost painful, but it was so worth it as it only made me come a little bit more.

My muscles milked his orgasm from him as he whispered "yes, yes _yes_," into my ear, biting the lobe.

My own orgasm seemed to be never ending, but it subdued slowly as his thrusting slowed down. We both panted vigorously, and I grinned as he looked down on me. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss me as his hips stilled completely, and he stayed in me. I embraced him tightly.

We made out for a long time as our breathing slowed, until I felt both him and the fluid start to slip out of me.

"Shit Bella!" he said suddenly, and jumped to my side. "We didn't use any protection."

I just rolled my eyes climbed on top of him, resting my chin on his chest.

"I'm on the pill, as every other eighteen year-old girl in the country," I said and smiled up at him.

"Oh."

"So… Did it live up to your expectations?" I probed playfully.

"Oh my god Bella," he grinned and lay his arms around my shoulders. "You have no idea. Can we do it again?"

We laughed heartedly.

"You don't even have to ask," I said and winked. "Just let me rest a little right here first."

We did do it again. And again. By the end of the night, we were sore and red in places I didn't even know existed, and we had explored most of the flat surfaces in my room. I'd gotten him off with my mouth, my hands and my womanhood, and he'd even gotten explorative with his hands and mouth when I was too tired to move after riding him on my desk.

I had created a monster, and I didn't feel the slightest bit regret about it.

**Comments are dearly appreciated! And I'd be glad if you pointed out any errors, I just seem to pass by them when I proof read. **

**By the way, I just need to explain, if you are now thinking that Bella were very shallow since she just wanted him when he got hot, it was implied several times that she was in love with him even before that.**


	2. Voting is up

Hey there reader! The voting for the Steamy Movie Contest is now up!

If you liked my story, I would really love it if you would vote for me at "The Three Smutketeers" profile page. You can find them on the C2, or by this FF link;

.net/u/1769747/TheThreeSmutketeers


End file.
